


Headcanons if Tom Dupain Was Related to Oswald Cobblepot

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where oswald has a half bro who lives in france, Lila Rossi Bashing, Nice uncle Ozzy, Oswald being Mari's uncle, Other, Uncle Ozzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Because I love Maribat and idk why but this made me have an idea of Mari being related to a villain from Gotham. But these are headcanons of her being related to our favorite mobster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also the Oswald I prefer is from the Gotham show in Fox.

  * Tom is Ozzy’s half brother, who is older than our favorite mobster
  * Gina, a week before marrying Rolland, went to Gotham and met Ozzy’s father and had a one night stand with him not knowing he was wealthy (WHY CAN’T OZZY HAVE LIVING PARENTS???)
  * After they married Gina and Rolland were surprised that she was preggers
  * Rolland was happy believing it was his kid
  * But Gina knew it was from the guy from Gotham
  * Because why would Tom be like…6 feet tall when Rolland is like…4 feet something tall???
  * But Rolland doesn’t notice
  * Of course, Gina writes to Elijah but never reads any letters written to her back
  * Once Gina and Rolland divorce she comes clean to Tom about who his actual father is
  * Tom doesn’t mind but after his 18th or 20th birthday he changes his last name to Van Dahl to distance himself from Rolland
  * Once marrying Sabine they notice a very pale man wearing a suit with black hair, pointy nose, and cane alongside a bald man who wore all black at the church
  * Turns out once Ozzy’s mom died bc of Tabitha Galavan and met with Elijah he found the letters hidden somewhere in the mansion before Elijah died
  * He was shocked but not angry of course
  * He kept tabs on his half brother
  * When he heard that Tom was to marry his College/University (???) sweetheart he and Victor (Zsasz) flew over to see them marry
  * During their reception Ozzy tells the newlyweds who he is
  * Tom is shocked
  * Even more so when realizing his half brother is a criminal but decides that it’s fine as long as Oswald doesn’t hurt those close to him
  * To which Oswald agrees unless they hurt Tom and his now half-sister-in-law
  * He comes back every now and then to visit
  * When Marinette is born, her name is Marinette Van Dahl-Cheng
  * Oswald was there with Eddy
  * “What do you mean you don’t want to change your last name to Cobblepot? Her last name could be Cobblepot-Cheng! Much more….easy to go by.”
  * “Eddy dear you aren’t helping.”
  * “But…Marinette Cobblepot-Cheng…ah! Yes, doesn’t have the right ring to it.”
  * Of course, the only ones to know about Tom and his fam is Eddy, Zsasz, and Jim Gordon (probably Fish Mooney but idk yet)
  * Marinette grows up with odd visits from Oswald who spoils her at times and learns a bit of English from him
  * She likes to show off her designs to him which he gushes about
  * When she receives her miraculous she’s excited
  * Also finds it ironic how she’ll have to be a hero when her half uncle is a villain
  * She makes his suits as well as Edward’s
  * Whenever Oswald visits he tries to not bring attention to himself and just hangs with the family
  * He sometimes brings Ivy with him who gushes about the sweets and Mari’s designs
  * He likes to tell Mari stories about Gertrud and how she raised Oswald
  * Mostly tells Mari stories of her half grandmother
  * Surprisingly, Mari knows more about her half grandmother than her actual one
  * Chloe and Mari are friends in this au bc I say so
  * Though Chloe’s dad did find out by googling Mari’s last name out of curiosity
  * Mari’s hair is like Season 1 Ozzy’s if she has a somewhat bad hair day
  * Although, she does make herself have a pixie cut with a mowhawk as Ladybug


	2. Chapter 2

  * Oswald likes to brag about Mari to a few people
  * Eventually Fish Mooney finds out about Marinette through a few people that go to her club
  * All she knows is that Oswald has a niece who lives in Paris and loves to design
  * She commissions a few dresses from the site she finds
  * Which Marinette adores and finds it amazing
  * Fish pays her a lot for only 3 dresses (bc Fish is very dramatic we know)
  * Oswald hears from Mari and chuckles as she gushes about a commission and realizes it’s Fish after seeing Fish wearing the dresses and Mari described it to him
  * Tom gets a hysterical call from Oswald who worries but calms him down saying how Fish just found her site, not them of course
  * Zsasz sometimes goes to Paris to visit and will be Mari’s bodyguard time to time
  * When Liela comes around and threatens Mari, well…a certain assassin came to threaten her
  * Because Mari had told her uncle unsure what to do
  * And Oswald was pissed off and had sent Zsasz over
  * Lila was silent for the rest of the week, her hair cut and dyed a nasty green
  * But that was from Ed, Zsasz had threatened her by talking to her in the kitchen while he made a sandwhich with her passed out parents on the floor
  * Kagami is cautious of course, but likes how Zsasz just straight up asks her if she would like to duel him


End file.
